Some Life Changing Miracles
by BLUEBONES4
Summary: Tempe & her boyfriend Sully gets into a big fight, Booth comes to the rescue but he gets hurt, what was the thing that Tempe & Sully fighting about, Rated T for language and maybe violence, PS: the first few chaps. would be Hurt/Comfurt then it'll change
1. Stapped & Fainted

Booth was walking toward Bones's office when he heard some loud voices and shouting, he stood behind the door, peaking at Bones and her boyfriend, Sully

" Sully please just leave " Bones whispered looking down at the ground when Sully grabbed her arm really hard

" Who is that bastered Tempe! " Sully screamed at her

" Sully, you're hurting me " she tries to pull her hand but he keeps on grabbing her harder

" WHO'.SON. OF. A. B**** " he slapped her, Booth ran quickly and punched Sully on the face

" Stay away from her Sully " Booth warned and raised a finger to Sully to show him that he's really serious

" Or what ? " Sully took out a knife and walked toward Booth

" You really think you scare me with that " Booth, pointed at the knife and hid Bones behind him

" Well not you but her " Sully corected

" Sully please, stop! " Bones begged

" I dont guess so, tell " he grabbed Bones from her arm quickly and pointed the knife on her stomech " me who's that bastered Temperance " he whispered in her ears

" B...Booth " She closed her eyes and whispered to Sully " now please, let me go " she whispered loudly between sobs

" DONT TOUCH HER! " Booth pulled Bones behind him when Sully stabbed him on his stomech 2 times and ran away

" BOOTH! " Bones screamed so hard that everyone in the Jeffersonian came running

" T...T...Tempe " Booth fell down on the ground and Bones sat beside him

" Oh My God! " Angela covered her mouth with her hand

" Hodgins call 911 fast " Cam shouted

" I'm on it " Hodgins said while holding the phone

" Booth stay with me, stay with me baby " she knelt down closer to him and hugged him " Booth, you can do it, come on baby " she called him by a pet name, Booth kept staring at her

" I...I..I lo..love..you Bones " Booth whispered

" Shhhh, stop talking " she pushed her finger gently on Booth's lips " just rest "

" I..I feel sleepy Bones " his eyes began to get heavy

" No Booth, stay with me, you're not sleepy, you..." she fainted

" BREN! " Angela ran to her friend " Brennan, wake up sweetie, wake up " she pulled Bones to her lap " WHERE ARE THEY ALREADY ? " Angela shouted

" They arrived, this way " Hodgins told the 911

" C'mon guys, fast, he lost a lot of blood " Man #1 said while they picked up Booth

" Bones " Booth whispered loudly

" Dont worry Seeley, we're gonna take to the hospital now " Cam calmed Booth down

" C'mon, lets go with my car " Hodgins lifted up Bones


	2. The Big News!

****

I have nothing to say then~

**EnjoY~**

* * *

( At the hospital ):-

" Brennan ? " The Doctor called out Bones name

" Dr... Brennan " Angela corected, she stood up and walked toward the Doctor while Cam followed her " How is she ? "

" She and the baby are doing great " the Doctor said with a smile on his face

" Wh..What do you mean the baby ? " Angela asked

" Well...I guess didnt tell you the good news then, congratulations she's 2 weeks pregnant " the Doctor gave Cam and Angela both a big smile

" Oh My GOD! " Angela whispered loudly as she covered her mouth with her hand when her tears started to fall

" Is there something wrong ? " the Doctor asked

" Well...if we were right then the father of the baby was stapped in the stomech " Cam explained

" Oh my...I'm so sorry, I didnt know " the Doctor looked sad after seeing Angela crying in silence

" Can we see her ? " Cam asked

" Yeah, shes in room number 242 " the Doctor answered

" And Seeley Booth ? " Angela asked between sobs

" He's a friend " Cam explained

" He's right next to her, room number 243 " he answer

" Thank you " she told the Doctor and walked toward Angela " C'mon Angie, everything is gonna be okay " she warpped her arm around Angela and they walked toward Bones room

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in " Bones yelled as they entered

" Sweetie " Angela ran beside Bones and hugged her " How are you ? " she pulled back to face Bones

" I'm fine " she said laying back to the bed " how's Booth, who's with him ? " Bones asked weakly

" He's okay , Hodgins is with him " Cam dragged a chair for her and Angela, and they sat down beside Bones

" Bren, is there something you wanna talk about ? " Angela pointed at Bones stomech

" Ah...the Doctor told you didnt he ? " Bones asked

" Yeah, so does Sully knows ? " Angela asked

Bones nodded " Yes, but..." she looked down at her stomech

" He's not the father, right ? " Cam looked at Bones

" It's Booth " Bones whipered while her tears started to fall

" It's okay sweetie " Angela placed a gentle kiss on Bones forehead

" I...I.m afraid that Booth wont wake up, I'm scared Ange, I cant do this alone " Bones said between sob

" He's gonna be fine Sweetie " Angela hugged Bones

" Promise ? " Bones warpped her arms around Angela's neck

" Promise " Angela rubbed Bones back to calm her down

" I..I'm gonna go and check on Seeley " Cam smiled

" Wh..Where is he ? " Bones asked

" He's in the room that's next to you " Angela answered

" I wanna go Ange, I have to see him, please " Bones begged

" But Sweetie you have to rest...* Angela was cutted off by the Doctor *

" It's okay, maybe she'll feel little safer if she so him " smiled at Bones " right ? "

Bones nodded and shook her head " Yes " she turned to Cam and then to Angela " Please " she begged again

" Okay " Angela agreed as she helped Bones to get off the bed, they walked toward Booth room " remember Sweetie, control yourself, okay ? " Angela whispered before entering

" Okay " Bones took a deep breath and entered, they we're in shock that Booth was awake, even was, because Booth was suppose to be in coma at least for 1 or 2 days

" !, how are you now ? " Hodgins stood so Bones could sit on his place " Please sit "

" Thank you, I'm better thanks " Bones smiled at Hodgins

" Guys, let's give them some privacey " Cam whispered to Angela and Hodgins

" Good idea " Hodgins agreed " okay bye guys, take good care of him " Hodgins made his way to the door

" You dont have to tell me " Bones smiled at Hodgins and then turned to Booth

" Bye, Sweetie and dont forget...Tell him " Angela whispered the last sentence " Bye " she walked out the door while followed them and left Booth and Bones alone

" So, what did Angela wanted me to know ? " Booth asked

Bones stood up and took Booth's hand and placed it on her stomach " I'm pregnant " she smiled

" OH MY GOD! " Booth whispered loudly while pulling Bones in a long, safe, gentle hug, he pulled her away to face her " am I the father ? " Booth looked in her blue eyes

" Yes, you're the father Booth " she leaned down and kissed him slowly and gently and he kissed her back, she pulled away

" I cant believe we're having a baby " he made a place for her to lay beside him

" I know, I bet it's a girl " she laid her head on Booth's chest and rubbed his injurey softly " does it hurt ? " she mummble

" Little bit, but I dont care, it worth saving you " he kissed the top of her head " and I bet it's a boy " he argued

" But if it's a girl I'll name her, and if it's a boy you " she looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, her eyes began to get heavy

" Baby, you sleepy ? " Booth whispered

" Little bit " she closed her eyes and mummbled through his chest

" Sleep baby, sleep, you need some rest " he whispered in her ears as she closed her eyes and slept

* * *

**Like it ? Hate it ? just review me and till me what do u think~**

**any idea's ? please say, I'll be glad~**

**Sky~**


	3. Flashback

**This Chapter Is Rated M!~**

**So, I warned~**

* * *

_Flashback, Before two weeks..._

_Bones was heading to her boyfriend Sully's Office when she heard...A woman voice, giggling and laughing " Sully, stop " she opened the door to find Sully kissing some Blondie, her tears started falling down her cheeks when he saw her standing there._

_" Tempe...It-It's not how you think " he tried to explain._

_She said nothing, she just ran fast, not knowing where to go when she hitted Booth and they both fell on the ground_

_" Bones " Booth stands up and help her " I'm sorry "_

_" It..It's okay, Booth, I ran over you " she said between sobs_

_" Bones, are you crying ? " he raised her chin with his thumb_

_she couldn't hold herself, she started crying_

_" Baby, come here " he wiped her tears with his thumb and hugged her " Shhh, it's okay " he tried to calm her down " what happened ?, did Sully hurt you ? " rubbing her back gently_

_she nodded " Y..Y..yes " she hugged him tight_

_He got really angry " THAT Son Of A... " Bones cutted him off, by a kiss, he leaned in that kiss, he got calmed, it was soft, sweet and short, really short_

_" It's okay, take me home, Seeley " she whispered loudly _

_" Mine or yours ? " he carried her_

_" Yours " she warpped her arm around his neck_

_At the moment they arrived to his place, they took each others clothes and he took her to the bedroom_

_" Bones, are you sure about this ? " he placed her on the bed, half naked, he couldn't believe it, Temperance Brennan, his Bones, was laying on his bed with only her lace cherry red bra and matching panties_

_she nodded and pulled him down to her, he landed on top of her, she started kissing him, roughly, bitting his lower lips, softly, he pulled back and pulled her with him, cupping her breast_

_" Um...yes " she moand lightly_

_he took off her bra and circled her nipples by his thumb before taking one in his mouth, he started sucking and bitting, softly_

_" Booooth, please " she begged " Please, get inside me "_

_He took her panties off and without any warning he slid his cock inside her_

_" Shit! " she gasped " five fast and one slow and deep, make..ah..this your rythem " she ordered_

_he did what she said Five fast and one slow and deep, he kept that his rythem till she lost it, she came really hard that a tear came out of her eye while screaming his name_

_" BOOOOOOOOTH! " she cried out, not even 2 minutes later Booth came inside her_

_" BOOOOOONES! " he shouted, laying beside her " That was..." breathless_

_" Wow..." she smiled, still shaking from her orgasm_

_" I love you, Temperance " he catched a breath_

_" I love you too " she placed a quick kiss on his lips before they both fell asleep_

_

* * *

_

After 2 weeks

_Bones woke up in the morning, feeling like she's gonna puke, she knew that she might be pregnant because she and Booth didnt use any protection, so she took the test, after 5 minutes, she was scared to look down at the result, because she thought that if it's postive and she'd keep the baby but Booth wouldn't want her too, and wont help her, she...couldn't do it alone, she slowly looked down, when tears filled her eyes_

" Oh my god! " she whispered, holding the pregnancey test that was postive " I'm pregnant "

* * *

**Hope u liked it~**

**sorry if it sucked!~**

**Sky~**


End file.
